Conventional vehicle headrest configurations do not address the trade-offs between desired seat inter-aural parameters and undesired-seat interference. Some conventional systems attempt to balance these parameters using large headrests, where the front surface of the headrest serves as an acoustic radiator. However, the radiation patterns caused by this configuration can degrade inter-aural performance.